


The Experiment.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, honestly just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron read about something and he wants to try it out on Robert. Robert is more than willing.





	

"You what?"

Aaron smirked and pushed him back until he fell onto the bed, where he straddled his lap and pushed his fingers through his hair,

"I said..."

He kissed Robert's lips gently,

"I wanna make you..."

He kissed him again,

"Come..."

Again,

"Until you're coming..."

Once more,

"Dry."

"D-dry?"

Aaron ground down on him,

"Read about it, about how you come over and over until you have nothing left but you're still coming...I wanna see if it's true."

Robert swallowed; pushing his hands up Aaron's thighs and squeezing them,

"I uh...I don't know-"

Aaron chuckled,

"Come on. Like you've never..."

He took a hand from his hair and pressed it against his cock,

"Touched yourself so much you can't do anything but shake and give in?"

Robert swallowed again and shrugged,

"I gave myself a blister once. When I was 15. Did it seventeen times."

Aaron frowned,

"You...you know I'm trying to seduce you right?"

Robert opened his mouth to speak then smiled,

"I do now."

Aaron smirked and kissed him again before pulling back

"Seventeen times? Jesus, surprised you didn't start a fire."

Robert frowned,

"I thought you were trying to seduce me?"

Aaron sat up,

"Well yeah, but now I wanna know about these seventeen times. I mean was it one after the other or did you spread it out?"

Robert grabbed his face,

"Focus."

Aaron smirked and kissed him, mumbling against his lips,

"'Maybe I'll make you come seventeen times."

Robert pushed his hands into Aaron's shirt and brushed his nose against his jaw,

"Sounds like a challenge to me."

Aaron nodded,

"We have an empty house...and I wanna prove this theory."

He kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it before releasing it with a smirk,

"How do you wanna start?"

Robert swallowed,

"You're in charge."

Aaron flashed a grin and pushed him back into the bed,

"Yes I am."

 

Robert groaned into Aaron's mouth as his hand sped up; his hands gripping Aaron's head and his legs spread as Aaron fisted his cock and kissed him,

"You like that?"

Aaron's own hardness pressed against Robert's thigh, the noises from the man turning him on too much to avoid it. Robert groaned, arching his head back and gripping the sheets tightly,

"Yes-god don't stop."

Aaron chuckled and rocked his hips against the man, hissing when Robert grabbed and squeezed his arse; ramming him even closer,

"Ah...I'm gonna come. Don't stop..."

He arched his head back only to have Aaron bite his chin,

"Look at me. Look at me."

He gasped for breath, fingers digging tightly in Aaron's flesh and teeth pressing hard into his own lip as he met Aaron's eye,

"Come for me."

Robert whimpered, his fingers bruising as his eyes rolled back and his body shuddered; thick ropes of white spurting across Aaron's fist and onto his stomach and chest. His body shook and he groaned as Aaron stroked him through it until it was too much and he had to push him away,

"Stop-stop."

He collapsed into the bed and gasped for breath, smiling as Aaron pressed open mouth kisses to his chest and then up to his neck,

"You're still hard."

He pulled Aaron's head to look at him; pushing his hand between them,

"I can fix that-"

Aaron pushed him back,

"What part of 'I'm gonna make you come' don't you understand?"

Robert smirked and grabbed him again,

"Doesn't mean I can't make you come too-hey!"

He pulled his hand back as Aaron smacked it,

"Jeez."

Aaron pushed him back into the pillows,

"I told you. Now touch me again...and I'll tie you up."

Robert swallowed and nodded; making Aaron smile before pressing a quick kiss to his lips,

"Don't worry about me, I got plans for this."

He rocked his hips against Robert as he said it then climbed to his knees,

"You finally gonna fuck me?"

Aaron frowned,

"Finally? What you mean finally? I've given you one hand job. Calm down."

He reached down and pressed his fingers against Robert's hole,

"You'll get it. I'm just gonna..."

He leant down to brush their noses together,

"Prep. First."

He flicked his tongue against Robert's lip and pushed his finger against the man's hole; making him jerk back,

"Ah ah don't you dare do it without anything."

Aaron chuckled and kissed him quickly,

"On your back...or on your front?"

Robert frowned,

"What?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"Make a choice."

Robert wet his lips and shrugged,

"What are you gonna do?"

Aaron bit his lip and climbed to his knees,

"Times up, roll over."

Robert smiled slowly, laughing when Aaron slapped his thigh,

"Come on. Move."

He shifted, moving onto his knees and dropping his body flat. He closed his eyes as he felt Aaron move about before smiling as the man spread and then squeezed his cheeks,

"Spread your legs a bit."

He did as he was told and dropped his head again; biting his lip to keep in the moan as Aaron got to work.

 

The first swipe of his tongue over his tight hole made his stomach drop and his cock twitch. 

"Mmm."

Aaron spread his cheeks further and licked another stripe over the puckered skin before lifting his head and letting a string of spit land there instead. He smeared it over his hole with his thumb then buried his face in again; switching between licking and sucking then pulling away and pressing his thumb against the ring of muscle until he breached it and immediately latched his mouth there again; only pulling away when he realised how much Robert was whining,

"Okay?"

Robert turned his head, sending a spike of just through Aaron at the sight of his flushed face and lips, red from being bitten,

"Don't stop. Please...please."

Removed his thumb from inside him and reached for Robert's cock, he swallowed hard when he realised how hard he was; slick with pre-cum and burning hot.

"Fuck...you really want it."

"Aaron..."

Robert's low rumble of his name made Aaron feel weak, he had a sudden urge to forgo his self-set challenge and just push into the man. He moved forward, covering Robert's body with his own and pulling his head round to kiss his lips,

"Want me to finish with my mouth or get to fucking you?"

Robert looked at him, the blue of his eyes almost turned completely black with lust. He licked his lips and leant in,

"Finish."

Aaron gripped Robert's hair tightly,

"You get me so hard...you know that?"

He rocked his hips, it'd be so easy to just pull his boxers down and press his cock in. His eyes fluttered shut at the thought of how hot and tight he would be,

"Aaron..."

He smirked and kissed Robert again, letting go of his hair and kissing his way down his back and then burying his face between his cheeks and eating him out in earnest. Robert moaned loudly; giving up on trying to cover it, his hands gripped the pillow then the headboard as he fought the urge to push back on Aaron's willing face, Aaron's hands on his body making him shiver and he couldn't resist; reaching back and grabbing Aaron's head, forcing him closer and his tongue deeper. It was Aaron pushing his tongue in beside his finger that sent him over the edge; before he had a chance to even warn him, he was shooting his load onto the bed and arching his back, head thrown back in ecstasy and letting out a loud moan of Aaron's name. Aaron gripped his hips and carried on; using his fingers and his tongue until Robert was shaking and moaning, struggling to keep himself up,

"F-fuck....fuck."

Aaron pulled back and smiled as Robert finally collapsed onto the bed, body flushed, still shaking and coated in sweat. Aaron wiped his mouth and pushed his hands up Robert's back,

"You okay?"

He shifted on his knees and cupped himself; his cock straining against his boxers, the wet patch on them spreading with every noise that escaped Robert's lips. Robert rolled over and smiled up at him,

"That was incredible."

Aaron moved to cover him, one hand on each side of his head as he held himself up,

"I'm hard."

Robert lifted his hips and spread his legs more, his hands gripping Aaron's waist,

"Yes you are."

Aaron lowered himself slightly,

"I think I wanna fuck you."

Robert arched an eyebrow,

"That so? Gonna uh...make me come again?"

Aaron lowered his head and kissed Robert's neck,

"Think you got it in you?"

Robert closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Aaron sucked and licked his throat,

"God yes."

He pushed his hand into Aaron's hair and hooked his legs around him,

"I want you."

Aaron moaned in approval and held Robert's head in place as he ran his tongue up the man's jaw then up to his ear, sucking the flesh into his mouth then letting go and whispering into his ear,

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't breathe."

Robert opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Aaron kissed him,

"How do you want it? On your knees?.....like this? Wanna ride me?"

Robert smiled and kissed him again,

"All of the above?"

Aaron grinned,

"Perfect."

He kissed him again and climbed off, standing before the bed and removing his boxers, finally freeing his hard cock; the sight of which made Robert's mouth water. He climbed to the edge of the bed and pressed his lips to Aaron's stomach, kissing his way across as he stroked his length a few times,

"Rob...ah...I said I'd t-tie you up."

Robert looked up at him as Aaron pushed his hand through his hair,

"You will? What if I kiss you here?"

He leant up and kissed him just under his nipple,

"Or maybe touched you...here?"

He swiped his thumb over the head of Aaron's cock then met his eye as he popped it into his mouth and cleaned the pre-cum he'd collected,

"Still wanna tie me up?"

Aaron practically growled,

"Get up."

Robert stood up and pulled Aaron in; kissing him hard as the man walked them toward the wall and slammed him against it,

"You tasting yourself on me?"

Robert smirked against his lips at the words and reached down to squeeze Aaron's arse,

"You gonna fuck me? Come on...bet I got another couple loads in me."

Aaron growled again,

"Turn around."

Robert kissed his lips again,

"You're the boss."

He pulled back and turned around; bracing his arms against the wall and waiting.

 

Aaron didn't waste time; grabbing the lube and spreading some on his fingers as he kicked Robert's legs apart and immediately worked him open,

"Ready?"

Robert nodded and dropped his head again as Aaron pushed into him; one hand on his waist and the other gripping his shoulder as he watch his cock sink completely into Robert's willing body,

"Fuck you're good."

Robert could only whimper and spread his legs further,

"Fucking move!"

Aaron gripped Robert's hair and yanked his head back,

"Don't be rude."

He rocked his hips slightly then bit down on Robert's shoulder before grabbing his hips and picking up his pace. The room filled with the sound of skin on skin and Robert's increasingly desperate moans,

"Right there...don't stop..."

Aaron pounded into him then pulled out and stepped back,

"Get on the bed."

He watched Robert climb on and smirked,

"On your back."

He pulled the man toward the edge and hooked his legs over his arms as he pressed back into him and picked his rhythm up again, as soon as he shifted his angle Robert started moaning, fisting the sheets and arching his back,

"T-there?"

Robert grabbed his cock and stroked himself,

"Right there-fuck I'm gonna come. I'm gonna-ah."

He clenched tightly around Aaron as he came; Aaron smirked as he saw only a small amount of liquid spurt from his cock,

"Nearly got you tapped out eh?"

Robert groaned and dropped his hand form himself; throwing his arms above his head and biting his lip as Aaron carried on with his brutal pace,

"Not finished yet."

Robert couldn't answer; his skin was flushed deep red and glistening with sweat and come. His eyes were dark, pupils blown with lust and his cock lay, thick and heavy against his thigh,

"Fuck."

Aaron stilled for a moment, all too suddenly not wanting to come, himself. He gripped Robert's legs and started moving again before lurching forward and kissing him,

"Fuck you feel so good."

He groaned and thrust forward before dropping his head and pushing into Robert's chest,

"Tired?"

Aaron pulled out and stood straight,

"We're not done."

Robert smirked at him,

"No we are not."

He moved as quickly as his wrecked body would let him; getting Aaron onto the bed and flat on his back before climbing on and holding his cock in place so he could sink down on to it,

"Fuck."

Robert groaned and slammed his hands onto Aaron's chest as he rode him in earnest,

"Fuck it feels so good."

He threw his head back and dug his fingers into Aaron's flesh,

"You wanna come?"

Robert groaned,

"Yeah."

Aaron gripped his hips and fucked up into him,

"Can't have much left now."

Robert covered one of Aaron's hands with his own and focused on riding him, his prostate constantly stimulated by Aaron's erratic thrusts. He began to fall forward and grabbed the headboard, pushing down fully on Aaron and rolling his hips slowly,

"Fuck I can't...I can't..."

Aaron pulled him down until Robert was flush against him, he reached down and massaged Robert's arse cheek, pulling it and squeezing it as he brushed his fingers over the tight skin encasing his cock,

"You can do it, you can do it baby."

The whispered words made Robert groan and he pushed himself up enough to kiss Aaron's lips as he felt the unbearable heat in his stomach,

"Tell me you love me. Tell me."

Aaron cupped his face,

"I love you. I love you so much."

Robert kissed him again then pushed himself up, moving slowly at first then picking up his pace as he rode him until he was lurching forward, one hand wrapped around his over stimulated cock as it twitched, come dribbling from the slit in its vain attempt at orgasm. He whimpered and collapsed against Aaron,

"Aaron...Aaron."

Aaron rolled them over and thrust into him; filling the room again with Robert's desperate, broken moans as he chased his own orgasm,

"Almost there. Almost there...."

He pulled out suddenly; ripping the condom off and fisting his cock desperately until he lurched forward and came in thick ropes across Robert's burning skin,

"Ah-ah...Ohh....Shhhhhhit."

He stroked himself through it then pulled Robert up to kiss him,

"Oh fuck."

Robert collapsed into the bed and groaned,

"Oh my god...that was intense."

Aaron kissed his neck; working his way down his body slowly, his tongue tracking through the mess of their shared climaxes,

"Who said you were finished?"

Robert lifted his head slightly,

"You're kidding right?"

Aaron pushed him flat and kissed him softly,

"Don't worry...just one more."

Robert swallowed, opening his mouth to speak only to moan as Aaron pushed his fingers back into him and started rubbing the over sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Robert gasped for breath, gripping Aaron's arms and arching his back,

"Stop. Stop I can't-I can't."

Aaron kissed his neck and then jaw,

"Shhhh yes you can."

Robert whimpered, all his energy going into trying to stave off another orgasm, his skin feeling like it was on fire as he spread his legs; hating his body for betraying him,

"Fuck...fuck I can't."

He gripped the sheets and gasped again as he felt the trickle of pre-cum,

"Aaron I don't have anything left."

Aaron looked at him,

"Look at me."

Robert's eyes were glassy when he met Aaron's,

"You can do this; you're so beautiful like this. So ruined for me. God I wish you could see yourself. You're amazing. You're amazing. Just let it happen. Let it happen."

Robert squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back off the bed as his cock twitched and he shuddered helplessly. His entire body shook as the orgasm ripped through him, 

"Oh god...oh god."

He collapsed back and pushed Aaron's hand away,

"Stop. Stop please. Please I can't do any more."

Aaron pulled his fingers free and moved to kiss him, pressing kisses all over his face and then his lips,

"You did so good."

Robert gripped him and nodded,

"I did?"

Aaron smiled, cupping his face and kissing him again,

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

Robert met his eye,

"Yeah?"

Aaron stroked his cheek,

"Open up...relax?"

Robert frowned as Aaron climbed to his knees; he glanced down and smirked at the sight of Aaron's hard cock,

"Do what you gotta do."

Aaron smiled and cupped Robert's chin,

"Atta boy."

He pushed him back against the headboard and straddled him,

"That's it, just relax."

He held Robert's head in place as the man started sucking and licking his cock,

"Mmm just like that."

He moved, holding his head with both hands and thrusting shallowly until he felt Robert relax. Aaron bit his lip and began to move more, fucking Robert's mouth until he felt the heat pooling, it didn't take long. He groaned and thrust harder, Roberts fingers digging hard into his waist,

"Fuck your mouth is so good. Mm mm...ah..."

He stilled; gasping out Robert's name as he came again and again down his throat. He let go of the man's hair and pulled away,

"Fuck...you okay?"

Robert wiped his mouth and pulled him down to kiss him,

"Yes."

Aaron collapsed on to the bed beside him and pulled Robert down; wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head,

"That was insane."

Robert murmured a reply and lifted his head,

"You're insane."

Aaron smiled and kissed his lips lightly,

"What do you say? Fifteen minutes and we try again?"

Robert bit his lip and pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair,

"Fine."

He leant up,

"But this time...I'm on top."

Aaron grinned widely; cupping the man's face and falling back into a rhythm of deep, slow kisses as they tried to come down before going again.


End file.
